


Stucky One Shot

by Musicluv255



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicluv255/pseuds/Musicluv255





	Stucky One Shot

I have my best friend back. I should be happy, I should be celebrating everyday and every moment I have with him. But I can't help but feel a crushing guilt for all that happened to him. It was my fault he fell off the train, my fault Hydra got to him and tortured him. I could've saved him, I could have tried harder. I didn't tell him that i'm in love with him when I had the chance. Maybe that's why all of this happened. I'm pathetic, here I am pitying myself when I should be with him. Again i'm messing up. I walk out of my room to find Buck, curious as to what he's up to. I see him in the kitchen, making himself breakfast. "Hey Buck, how ya doing?" "I'm good, just hungry." "How did you sleep last night?" "About the same. I still have the nightmares.." "Why didn't you come wake me up Buck?" "I didn't want to bother you, you rarely get good sleep. I'm not about to take that away from you" "No Bucky. I don't care if you wake me up. You want me and I will be right by your side. Your more important than an couple of hours of sleep." He hung his head and nodded. I smiled at him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Steve, Steve please wake up" I open my eyes to a tear stained Bucky. I quickly took him in my arms and hugged him tight. "You're alright Buck, I got you." he whimpered into my chest. I felt my heart break in two. I hated seeing the man I love in so much pain. I wish I could take it all away. We lay there for what felt like hours clutching onto each other. When he was finally back asleep I lay him down next to me and cuddle him close to my chest, wanting to keep the bad dreams at bay. I will always protect you Bucky. Always. Finally I close my eyes and drift off into the best sleep i've had in years.


End file.
